Somebody's Lost It
by Faerlas
Summary: Glorfindel wakes up one morning to find the whole elven world turned upside down and inside out. Chapter 5 is here! COMPLETE! I accept anonymous reviews! Read and Review!
1. Monday

**Somebody's Lost It**

**Monday**

_Something has happened in Elvendom. Everyone has lost his mind! Everyone except poor Glorfindel... It is set one week before Frodo arrives in Rivendell._ _Half a League Parodies presents:_ _SOMEBODY'S LOST IT_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. I really truly don't. I hope you all can recover from the shock.

_Authors note: Ridiculous? Yes. Funny? I hope so. Strange and bizarre? Most likely. I hope you all enjoy it!_

The sun rose on that beautiful October day, the eleventh to be precise, and Glorfindel was ready for it. He stretched and went onto his balcony, which commanded a beautiful view of Rivendell. After drinking in the cool, crisp, clean autumn air, he turned back to his room and got ready for the day.

As he was walking to breakfast in his auburn colored robe, he saw an elf walking towards him.

"Good morning Elladan!" He greeted.

"Hi there Lord!" he greeted back with a wave. The son of Elrond then proceeded to skip down the hall.

Glorfindel's eyes widened slightly at the strange sight, and decided he had hit the wine cellar a little to early. He shrugged and continued on his way.

He was the only one at breakfast, which was laid out for him, and found a note at Elrond's customary place at the table. He picked it up and read: _Dear Glorfy, I ate an hour ago and won't be joining you for breakfast. I'm going to be wandering around Imladris today, taking a break I guess you could say, and I was hoping you would too. If you do, we can play a lovely game of leap frog with Legolas and my sons. Arwen might join us too! Later! -Elrond_

The letter was in Elrond's handwriting, but it was not his way of speaking. "Why on earth did he call me Glorfy?" The elf lord asked himself. "No one has called me that since I was ten years old. I hate that name and he knows it. He would never dare call me that, especially if he wanted my company." Glorfindel then began to ponder the suggestion of a game of leap frog. That disturbed him slightly. Elrond never played leap frog. Well, he did once when all three of his children were young, but that was only once! Maybe the whole family had hit the wine cellar to early, or too hard last night? He shrugged, finished his breakfast, and headed out towards the garden.

As he was walking under a tree, an object suddenly appeared from it. It was Legolas, hanging upside down from his knees, blonde hair dangling loosely from his head.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel! Is this not a beautiful morning?"

Glorfindel eyed him warily. Wasn't he far too old to be hanging upside down in trees for sport?

"Yes, it is," replied Glorfindel slowly.

"Elrond is looking for you over there," Legolas said pointing to Glorfindel's left. "I am to go there with you. He said something about leap frog. Doesn't that sound like fun!" Legolas asked. A very human, child like enthusiasm could be heard in his voice. This disturbed Glorfindel...

The elf lord could only nod. Legolas flipped out of the tree and escorted Glorfindel to Elrond, his blonde hair messy and waving loose in the breeze. They reached Elrond and Glorfindel almost fell over when he saw him.

Elrond was donning a pair of leggings, dyed bright red, and a short, sleeveless tunic of orange. It seemed to Glorfindel the sleeves had been cut off. Elrond's hair was something unusual as well, it was in a long braid. Elrond never wore one long braid. Not even in battle. Glorfindel's wide eyes did not go unnoticed by the strangely dressed Lord Elrond.

"Hey Glorfy! Wazzup?" he asked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Glorfindel had an urge to punch him square on the jaw, but restrained himself.

"He must be under a spell," he thought. "Uh, I do not understand Elrond, why are you dressed so?"

Elrond looked at him with confusion and asked, "What else do you wear to play leap frog? Look, Legolas knows how to dress!" he said pointing at the elf prince.

Glorfindel hadn't noticed it until now, but Legolas was wearing a similar outfit, only all green.

"And so do my sons and my daughter!" Elrond proudly said as the three came walking up. Elladan and Elrohir were wearing bright colored outfits, similar to their fathers'. Arwen was wearing leggings and long tunic, but it did not have sleeves either. Hers was a lovely rose pink.

Glorfindel blushed and turned his eyes when he saw Arwen dressed so. She pointed and laughed at him like a rude three year old as her father said, "Let's play!"

"I think I'll pass!" Glorfindel said. No, this was not a result of drunkenness, they all must be under a spell. A spell from Sauron, to make them insane. Glorfindel had fought a balrog, but did not feel as much fear then as he did at this moment, watching five elves of nobility playing leap frog in strange outfits of bright colors was a little more than he wanted to deal with that morning. He excused himself, and all five simultaneously waved and said "Bye Glorfy!"

As Glorfindel wandered around, praying to Elbereth that this was not some strange epidemic, he saw an elf ride by standing on a horse and waving a torch like a baton. His eyes grew wide as he then ran towards his room with all haste. As he ran, he was the victim to two hit and run accidents; he was hit by two elves that ran after they knocked him down.

Once safely in his room, with locked door. He went out onto his porch and looked about, observing the scene about him. He watched as elves dressed in strange attire ran, walked, rode about in strange garments and screaming and laughing like mad men.

The morning wore away and the afternoon came, Glorfindel didn't dare go to noon meal. As he looked out, he saw Elrond riding a piece of wood with four wheels attached to it. He was sliding down a banister and yelling "AWESOME!"

Glorfindel began to wonder if it wasn't all just some bad dream. In desperate hope it was, he retired early that night, bow and arrows close at hand.

_Authors note: Well, this is the first chapter. The insanity can only get worse from here!_


	2. Tuesday

**Somebody's Lost It  
Tuesday**

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR.

_Authors note: Can't think of anything to say. Oh wait, yes I can, REVIEW PLEASE!_

Glorfindel awoke Tuesday morning, thinking yesterday had only been a bad dream. He happily got dressed and opened his door.

"WOOHOO!" yelled Elrond as he flew by on his board with wheels.

Glorfindel gawked as he watched Elrohir and Elladan follow on shoes with wheels on them. As they skated by they waved. Glorfindel shut his door, not wanting to see anyone else go by. He heard them go by, he heard the joyful yells and cheers and the foreign sound of wheels outside his door.

"This must be a dream! It simply must! No, no it's not. I just woke up. I need some help and advice on how to deal with this. I know! Lord Celeborn, I know he will come here with all haste if I write to him!" Glorfindel said to himself. He quickly ran to his desk and found a pen and some paper. He scribbled out an urgent letter speaking of the insanity in Rivendell and then went out to his porch and gave a loud whistle. Five minutes later a great eagle came and landed next to him.

"What do you need Lord Glorfindel?" the eagle asked.

"Take this letter to Lord Celeborn, and should he agree to help, bear him back here with all haste."

The eagle nodded, took the note in his beak and flew off. Glorfindel went back into his room and sank onto his couch. "Things can only get better from here!" he thought. Just then he heard Elrond cry "That was so totally wicked!"

Glorfindel's eyes grew wide for a second then he decided to go for a ride. He changed into a riding outfit and went to the stable. As he walked down the hall he was tackled by Elladan. It was the strangest trip to the stable he had ever had. As he walked, he dodged balls being tossed, skateboarding elves, roller blading elves, and elves randomly dangling out of trees. He was tackled three more times before he reached the stable. Everything was so strange! More than once he reached for a sword that wasn't there out of sheer reflex.

He went for a nice horse ride, towards the edge of Rivendell to escape the insanity. He dismounted Asfaloth and settled down under a tree.

"There we go Asfaloth! Away from all of those strange, mad elves. Isn't the silence wonderful?" he said, more to himself really than the horse. He closed his eyes and gave a happy sigh. Suddenly, he was having water poured on him while someone was laughing hysterically.

"Hehehehe! Got you Glorfy!" laughed a familiar voice. It was Elrond.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel cried as he sprung to his feet. He looked up to see Elrond in normal garb, behind the tree, holding a bucket. "Elrond! What did you do that for? And stop calling me Glorfy!" he cried as he jumped up and tackled Elrond.

As he was pinned to the ground Elrond's face looked normal again and he said, "I'm sorry, I just had an uncontrollable urge to get you wet. I won't do it again...GLORFY!" Elrond then started laughing as Glorfindel let Elrond up, figuring it was futile to pin him there like that forever. "Well, see you at supper tonight, Glorfy!" he grinned as he went running and laughing into the trees.

Glorfindel angrily mumbled as he mounted Asfaloth and headed back. He rode most of the way, then he began walking.

"Hey Glorfy!" greeted Elrohir.

"Hey Glorfy! What's shakin'?" greeted Elladan.

"What?" Glorfindel asked. What did he mean by shaking? He wasn't trembling...

"Come on Glorfy! Get with the program!" Legolas teased.

"Will you all stop calling me Glorfy! I hate that name!" Glorfindel cried.

"Okay Glorfy!"All three said in unison.

Glorfindel gave them all death glares and went inside to change out of his clothes. When he changed, he decided not to put on his best attire, in light of recent events, and put on his worst robe.

He opened his door cautiously and peered out. Then he stuck his head out the door, the coast was clear. He snuck out of his room and headed towards the dining hall. If one more elf tackled him he would break the neck of whoever it was!

He was almost there when Legolas appeared from no where and knocked him to the ground.

"Umphf! LEGOLAS SON OF THRANDUIL I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR PRINCELY NECK!" Glorfindel yelled as he got up. He was too late though, because Legolas was already laughing and running down the hall. Glorfindel caught a glimpse of him and thought he saw a long pink scarf around his neck, but he wasn't sure. "I'm getting too old for this!" he grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

He dashed to the dining hall and made it there safe. Supper was relatively normal, at first. Suddenly Elladan got a mischievous look in his eyes, and flung mashed potatoes at Legolas, who retaliated and threw green beans at him, thus hitting Elrohir that was next to him. From there a full fledged food fight ensued and Glorfindel hid under the table. He was safe, that is, until Legolas took it underground. Glorfindel got honey covered bread right on the face. After that, he bolted, leaving the dining hall with a honey covered face and a wine stained robe.

He had quite enough for one day, and so he took a bath and went to bed.

_Authors note: Poor Glorfy, I mean Glorfindel! Hehehehe! I'm so evil!_


	3. Wednesday

**Somebody's Lost It**

**Wednesday**

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR.

Glorfindel woke up Wednesday morning to a plinking sound on his window. He groggily got up and looked out his window to see a great eagle and an elf lord standing on his porch. He opened the door and went out.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel! I am here with Lord Celeborn!" the eagle said. "Please pardon me, I must be off now," he added just before he flew away.

"Celeborn! I am so glad you're hear!" Glorfindel emphatically said as he shook Celeborn's hand.

"It sounds like things are crazy around here. YA!" Celeborn cried. "We've been having a blast in Lothlorien, and it's good to know ole Elro his having fun here too! We're gonna Part-ay in Rivendell tonight!"

Glorfindel stared on in horror as Celeborn began doing the bump and grind in his lordly elvish robes. It was frightening! Composing himself he asked, "Is everyone in elvendom acting this way?"

"Ya Glorfy! From the Grey Havens to Mirkwood, the elves are having a huge party!"

Glorfindel groaned, "Oh great!"

"What Glorfy? Aren't you in the mood to have fun?" Celeborn asked.

Glorfindel growled at the name Glorfy, which he was quite sick of, and asked, "No, I am willing to have fun. But I am not willing to act like a drunken human, as everyone here is. I've been tackled nearly a dozen times since Monday!"

"You're getting tackled? Are you guys having mud wrestling contests? Because we are in Lothlorien, and there's a rumor they are in Mirkwood as well," Celeborn informed. "Well, I'm off to find Elrond. May the mud wrestling contests begin!" He cheered as he left the room.

Glorfindel groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was horrible! He was all alone in his sanity in all of elvendom! "Well, if I can't beat them, maybe I should join them," he thought. "Or, I could go on a holiday for a while, visit some humans, or a few nice hobbits. Maybe I'll just stay around here and endure it all."

He couldn't decide. There was nothing he could do, he had better stay. He put on the oldest, grungiest outfit he could find and headed out the door, only to be tackled by Elladan who was lying in wait for him.

"STUPID ELFLING!" Glorfindel cried and as he got up and chased Elladan down the halls. He wasn't going to get away this time. Glorfindel chased him through many halls and corridors and finally caught him just outside a garden. He lunged, and brought him down in the middle of Legolas and Elrohir mud wrestling. Glorfindel had Elladan under him, and Legolas and Elrohir on top of him. "Get off of me you elves!" he yelled as best as he could through the mud. They laughingly got off of him and helped him up.

"Sorry old man! We know your old bones can't handle it anymore!" Legolas teased.

Glorfindel glared at him and for a moment Legoas forgot his mirth, then he began laughing again.

"You are being a fuddy duddy Glorfy!" Elrond agreed.

"What's a fuddy duddy, and DON'T call me Glorfy!"

"Whatever Glorfy! And a fuddy duddy is what you are! Boring, a stick in the mud, a square, a loser, boring, party pooper! Why don't you have some fun Glorfy! Loosen up!" Celeborn added.

Glorfindel was beginning to get quite angry about the Glorfy thing. He growled and headed back to his room to clean off. He was passing by a stream, deep but narrow, and decided he'd rather wash off in there than get his room all muddy, so he jumped in. The cold water caused his skin to instantly be covered in goose pimples, but that was the extent of his discomfort. He managed to get a good deal of mud off before he continued his way to his room.

He changed into his second worst outfit and looked out at the chaos below. Elrond was on his skateboard, at least, that is what Glorfindel heard him call it. Well, that and LaFawnda. He watched Elrond slide down every handrail in Rivendell and wondered how much damage it was doing to them. Now Legolas and Arwen were joining him. Terrific.

Glorfindel began to dread every moment he had to leave his room, because he would always get tackled. He was also getting rather hungry, so he decided to play elvish spy. He put on his darkest hunting outfit he had, his blonde hair in one long braid, and grabbed a small sack he had meant to get rid of for the last one hundred years.

He silently crept to his door and pressed his ear to it. He heard nothing. He carefully opened the door and peered out, the hall was empty. He crept out making no more noise than a shadow and began making his way to the kitchen. Every time he heard a noise he pressed himself against the wall or next to a pillar.

He reached the kitchen without incident, grabbed some cheese, a bottle of wine, a few apples, a loaf of bread, and some cold turkey. He stuffed these things in his sack and carefully made his way back to his room. Once his door was shut behind him he leaned against it and sighed, "Success!"

The cheese and bread would last him til Friday, if he was careful, the bottle of wine, maybe til nightfall, the apples would last him til Monday, and the turkey would be gone by supper that night.

He looked at his plunder and said to himself, "Well, not bad for the first kitchen raid in fifty years." He picked up an apple and bit in.

His room, well, suite, had enough books to keep him occupied for a year. If he ran out of books, he could always sharpen his sword, his knives, his arrow heads, now he was getting desperate. His plan was to stay in his room until the insanity passed. If it took to long, he'd sail west, in a row boat if he had too!

His plan worked, at least, for the rest of the day.

_Authors note: Hehehehehe! I'm so wickedly mean to Glorfy! I mean, Glorfindel. ACK! Glorfindel! Put your sword down! Get a grip! grumbles stupid elf lord doesn't have a sense of humor..._

"_I heard that!" _


	4. Thursday

**Somebody's Lost It**

**Thursday**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Authors note: Uh, got nothing._

Glorfindel woke up the next morning, ate what was left of his rations, and wondered if he should go on another kitchen raid.

"If I do, I may get away with it," he thought to himself. "Another bottle of wine would be nice, but is it worth the trouble?"

Suddenly he heard something hit his window. He spun around and saw a rock with a note attached on his balcony. He opened the door, grabbed the rock, and ducked back in.

_Glorfy, loosen up, come join us in the garden. We got mud wrestling, skateboarding, all sorts of games and fun. You've been locked up in your room long enough. Don't make me command you out of there! -Elrond._

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, sighed, and thought, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, joining them. That is, if I don't mind acting like a drunk human, debasing myself to the level of a dwarf, and rolling in the mud. No, it isn't worth it!"

He decided he must go out again and raid the kitchen. He put on his dark outfit again, and snuck out. He was almost to the kitchen when he was attacked by two muddy elves.

"Hey Lord Glorfy! Come and join us!" said the one on his left.

"No, and is that you Elladan?"

"Yes!"

"Then you must be Elrohir!"

"WRONG! I'm Legolas!" the figure grinned.

"Get off of me now or I wring both of your necks," Glorfindel said calmly.

They jumped off of him and continued their way down the hall, leaving muddy footprints behind. Glorfindel got curious, all the events seemed to be outside. So why were there so many elves wandering the halls. His room was in a far away corner, the kitchen was on the way to nowhere, so why were all these elves walking down the hall. His curiosity got the best of him and he followed the mud elves. They went down several halls and passage ways and suddenly found himself in the wine cellar. The footprints stopped altogether, but Glorfindel felt compelled to keep going. He went all the way down to the end, and to the locked door that led to Elrond's private wine cellar. It was unlocked.

"That's unusual," Glorfindel said to himself. He began to open the door, and then he heard someone coming. He hid in the shadows until whoever it was left, and then he went back to his room. Something was behind that door, something that shouldn't be, and he knew it. "I'll come back later," he promised himself.

He snuck back towards the kitchen unhindered, and got even more provisions than he had the other night. The important part was, he had two bottles of wine this time. He went back to his room.

"I wonder why everyone is acting like this?" he thought to himself. "There does not seem to be a reason. Well, a real reason. Maybe I should wander around and investigate."

He put on his grungy outfit again and went off towards the garden where Elrond had built a ramp for his skateboard LaFawnda. He saw Glorfindel, stopped skateboarding, and when over to him.

"Yo Glorfy! How's it hangin'? You come to join us?" Elrond asked with a grin.

"No...uh...yes. Yes I have," Glorfindel said. "Though, I do not wish to do anything, just sit and watch, if you don't mind."

Elrond shrugged. "Whatever you want Glorfy!" he smiled.

Glorfindel sat down on a staircase and watched as Elrond played around on his skateboard. Suddenly, he heard Celeborn's voice shouting, "The unicycle's are here!" Everybody dropped what they were doing and headed towards Celeborn. Glorfindel slowly followed.

Soon, he saw Elrond, his sons, Legolas, and Arwen riding around on unicycles and singing some strange song...

_...We're knights of the round table, we dance when'ere we're able  
We do routines and chorus scenes, and footwork impecable..._

Glorfindel gazed at them as he rode around on their unicycles singing such a strange song.

When it was finished Legolas called out, "Join us Glorfy! We'll teach you!"

"No thank you," Glorfindel said.

"Are you sure?" Arwen asked. "I just want to see my Uncle Glorfy have a good time!" she made a pouting face and did her best pleading puppy dog look.

"Arwen, I am not your uncle, and I am quite sure."

"Okay!" she cheerily said.

Suddenly the Rivendell Band, newly created by Elrond, began to play some very upbeat, fast paced song. The unicycle happy elves began riding around again in a formation, it was at this time Glorfindel got a headache and went to his room.

A few hours later, he was called back out to the garden by a messenger of Elrond's.

"Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond is requesting your attendance at the first annual mud-wrestling contest of Imladris."

"Tell him I'm not interested," Glorfindel said.

"He said if you gave such an answer to tell you that the mud-wrestling contest will be moved to your room."

Glorfindel sighed and followed him out to the garden.

In the middle of Elrond's once prized azalia garden was a mud pit. Legolas and Elladan were at opposite ends, waiting for the signal to begin fighting.

"Laaady's and Gentlemen! I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and this is the first annual mud-wrestling extravaganza! In this corner, weighing in at 190 pounds is Prince Legolas son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood! In this corner, at six foot one, 188 pounds is Elladan son of Elrond! You all know the rules! Ready? Begin!"

A large gong rang and Elladan and Legolas went at it. With in two seconds they were muddy head to foot. Glorfindel looked on with indifference and disgust. How could they be enjoying such barbaric behavior? Both had been raised much better than that. The last time he had seen this happening was when they were still elflings. This was ridiculous, both were old enough to be high sovereigns of great realms by now, and they were acting like dwarves! How undignified!

As Glorfindel watched, he began to wonder if perhaps he wasn't a little too proper and formal. Perhaps he should be silly every once in a while. What was he thinking? He was going mad! No, no! He would not join them! Someone must keep a level head, and it was going to be him. He would not fall prey to this strange curse that covered elvendom! The moment the match was over, he ran to his room and took a hot bath, he needed to clear his head.

_Authors note: Yes, a short chapter, but I'll try to make it up to ya'll!_


	5. Friday

**Somebody's Lost It**

**Friday**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Authors note: Well, Monty Python dramatic chord NI!_

Glorfindel woke before dawn Friday morning, the door in the wine cellar still bugging him. He put on his sneaking outfit again, and headed out to figure out the mystery. He reached the cellar, with no incident, and crept to the door. He opened it slowly, and made his way to the far end of the cellar. The door was yet unlocked. He opened it and went inside, making sure it would not close on him, and continued in. The small windows at the top of the cellar let in just enough light to let him see the room. There didn't seem to be anything there. He was just about to turn and leave when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Glorfindel. Glorfindel! Come to us!"

Glorfindel slowly turned around and saw three people standing there, one robed in brown, the other in black, both were dressed plain. The one on the left was grey haired and had a short grey beard. The one on the left was tall and trim, with darker blonde hair shaggily cut short.

"Join us, or join the Dark Lord," the blonde figure said. "Are you for us or against us."

"I am against the Dark Lord," Glorfindel replied. There was something odd about those two...

"Good!" said the grey haired man, he nodded to the blonde.

The blonde haired man walked forward and said, "Aloha!" and from no where produced a necklace made of flowers. He put several of these on Glorfindel, and they made him sneeze.

"Please stop! You are making me sneeze!" Glorfindel commanded.

"I'd rather not!" the blonde said and continued putting lei's upon his neck.

Suddenly, a large group of elves appeared and they started singing and dancing around the elf lord. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Glorfindel cried over and over again. All of the sudden, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas began shaking him.

"Glorfindel! Glorfindel!" they all said. "Get up!"

Suddenly Glorfindel was wide awake, the four elves all looking at him slightly amused and concerned. "What are you all doing here?" Glorfindel asked. "And why are you dressed normally. Where is the grey haired man?"

"What are you talking about?" Elrond asked.

"Just a second ago! There was a grey haired man in the cellar, with a blonde man, and you all were dressed strangely and singing and dancing around me, then you began to shake me. Suddenly I'm here. What happened?"

All four looked at him, now thoroughly puzzled and perhaps a bit worried.

"Glorfindel, I think you had a bad dream," Elrond said.

"No! It happened. I woke up Monday and you weren't at breakfast and were playing leap frog in the garden with your sons, Arwen, and Legolas. Then you were riding what you called a skateboard, and scraping up all the handrails with it and..."

"_Mellon nin_, I think you ate some bad meat or something. Nothing like that happened. Last night you took supper in your room, and had cold turkey. I think it may have been old, because of this strange dream you told me about. This morning you began yelling 'stop stop stop' so we all came to see what was wrong. Bad turkey Glorfindel. Nothing more. I promise you I was not playing leapfrog Monday," Elrond said.

"What is the day today?" Glorfindel asked.

"Monday. Frodo the hobbit is due to arrive here very soon. Now get dressed so you can go meet him," Elrond said.

The four left the room, talking quietly amongst themselves about the strange things Glorfindel had said. In the mean time, Glorfindel got ready for the day. He left his room, and went to breakfast to find a note left for him by Elrond.

_Dear Glorfindel, I ate an hour ago and won't be joining you for breakfast. I'm going to be wandering around Imladris today, taking a break I guess you could say, and I was hoping you would too. If you do, we can play a lovely game of leap frog with Legolas and my sons. Arwen might join us too! Later! -Elrond_

Glorfindel was in shock, he couldn't believe it. No! No! It could not be! He ran out to the garden and found Legolas standing there to greet him.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel. Come with me, the Lord Elrond requests your presence."

Well, at least that much had changed a little. He followed Legolas, and they turned a corner and suddenly...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted.

Glorfindel was shocked, and pleasantly surprised to find a birthday party for him. Later he discovered that note was written because of what he had said. In any event, Glorfindel was glad to see everything back to normal. Until the end of time Glorfindel never could remember what happened the week before, and was thoroughly convinced that _Somebody Had Lost It. _And it hadn't been him!

**THE END**

_Authors note: Well, that ended differently than I thought it would! I didn't like it much, but I hope you all found it tolerable. As always, REVIEW!_

"_WHAT!__You made me go through all of that, for it only to be a dream!"_

_I thought it would be funny!_

"_You're evil! How dare you do this to me!"_

_How dare you contest the will of the scriptwriter! Put that sword down! Now, as I agreed before, you can leave and do as you wish until I need you again._

"_And what horrors shall you inflict upon me then?"_

_That's for me to worry about. Now go! _

_Glorfindel stomps off_


End file.
